Puckleberry Wedding
by butterflycullen429
Summary: I promise to love you for eternity because a lifetime isn't long enough to map out the love story that's Puckleberry. I promise you forever. A repost of Puckleberry Wedding. I went through and changed some stuff. Please review.


**Well, here it is. The sequel to Coffee Proposal. Enjoy and review.  
**

_This all started with a slushie._ Puck thinks to himself as he looks in the full length mirror, once again checking to make sure everything is in place.

_Tux?_ Check.

_Best man?_ He looks around the room, and sees Finn sitting on the couch staring blankly into space. That makes a check.

_Over ecstatic mom squealing over bride?_ Puck concentrates for a moment, and sure enough he can hear his mother squealing over how beautiful Rachel is in the room across from his. Check.

_Ring?_ Puck digs into his pocket then pulls out a gold ring. On Rachel's, Puck had the jeweler's inscribe _My Musical Soul Mate_ on the inside in tiny delicate letters. He knew Rachel had gotten his inscribed to, but didn't know what it said, as Rachel had refused to show him.

After he's finally satisfied that everything is as it should be, he sits down next to Finn.

''Hey man, thanks for being my best man.''

''Dude, you're getting married. I had to see it to believe it after all that talk in high school about how marriage was total bullshit, and that you would never settle down. Now, here you are on your wedding day. It's a true miracle.''

''Shut up.'' Puck hits Finn's shoulder in a mock punch.

''So how are you and Quinn?'', Puck asked. Finn and Quinn had gotten married right out of High School, and Quinn was currently seven months pregnant with their first child.

''We're good. Quinn and I have been playing around with baby names. Back before Glee Club Quinn never would have suggested Rachel as a name, but now it's a tie between Rachel and Makenzie. One's gonna be a first name, and the other one will be the middle name.''

''Cool.'' Ever since Quinn joined Glee back in sophomore year, and got to know Rachel, they'd become inseparable. They're best friends along with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. Santana's still a bitch, but not to the Glee Club.

Before either of them can say anything Sam pops his head into the room telling Puck it's time.

Puck takes a deep breath before walking out into the hallway. The temple is set up to where there are double doors you enter at the end of the aisle, and an altar at the front. _Time to get married._ He thinks, then opens the doors to walk down the aisle.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

_Breath, Rachel, just breath._ Rachel tells herself, trying to keep the panic attack at bay.

Rachel glances at the clock, again, and sighs when she sees that it's only been five minutes since she last looked.

''Chill out, Berry. Puck's crazy about you. If your insanity hasn't run him off yet, you'll never get rid of him.'' Santana says in an exasperated voice.

Rachel looks over at the latina in annoyance. When Quinn had to step down from her duty as Maid of Honor, she immediately turned to her other best friend, Santana.

''I don't appreciate you calling me crazy, Santana. You know very well that without all of my planning, diagrams, and carefully thought out strategies I would never succeed in anything I plan to do in the near or distant future.''

''Rachel, I was just kidding. Relax, everything's going to be fine. You've been planning and replanning this wedding for a year now.'' Santana says from her place on the couch where she's lounging in her pale pink brides maid dress.

''Oh, sorry.'' Rachel says, embarrassed.

Santana's about to say something when the door opens, and Quinn walks, waddles, into the room.

''Rachel, Sarah told me to come tell you that everyone needs to find their places.'', Quinn says with a soft smile, reassuring Rachel that it's okay to be nervous.

As the group makes their way to the door preceding the aisle, Rachel contemplates where her nerves are coming from. When she stared as Mimi in her first off Broadway play, she wasn't nervous. When she stared as Maria in West Side Story last month on Broadway, she wasn't nervous then either. The only time Rachel Berry, soon to be Puckerman, had been this nervous was the time when Noah actually proposed. Rachel soon comes to the conclusion than every nerve she has in her body responds when Noah's around. And it takes this thought to push away all the fear and doubt she had about getting married this early, and in its place only leaves excitement and euphoria.

By the time Rachel has finished her little epiphany the group has reached the doors preceding the aisle. Rachel can see the rest of the bridal party waiting for them, along with her father, Leroy.

''Ok, people. This is the glee wedding of the century, and if anything goes wrong I am going to make it my personal goal to ruin your life.'' Kurt says in a too sweet, innocent voice.

Kurt, who had planned this wedding right along with Rachel, was putting all the bridesmaids and groomsman together. Tina would walk down the aisle with Mike, and son on until the glee members ran out.

Rachel heard the music start, and felt a chill of excitement run down her spine. _This is it. I'll be Mrs. Rachel Puckerman in a few minutes._ Rachel can't stop the bright show case smile that spreads across her face at that thought.

There's a musical flourish that Rachel knows is her cue. She hangs on tight to her father's arm. She had originally planned it to where both of her dads walked her down the aisle, but an untimely accident left her dad, Hiram, with a leg cast and crutches.

They start down the aisle at a measured pace, and she takes in the face of her guests with a smile gracing her lips. She can see Noah's mom, Sarah, sitting next to his little sister, Rebekah, and sitting next to her is her daddy Leroy. Before she can take in anything else, whether it be the beautiful decorations adorning the church that her and Kurt had spent so much time obsessing over, or the faces of her loved ones all putting aside their lives for a day to come see Rachel move on with hers, she sees _him. Noah._ Just thinking his name gives her the familiar rush of butterflies in her stomach.

His face is undeniably exuberant, and his smile reflects hers when he catches sight of Rachel in her beautiful white dress. She had gone with a simple white dress with a dark green ribbon tied around her waist. When Rachel and her father reach Noah at the alter her father take her hand in his and places it into Noah's outstretched palm.

The Rabbi starts speaking, and before they know it, it's time to say the vows. They both agreed that they would rather write their own personal vows instead of the just repeating the standard ones.

''Rachel,when I first met you, actually met you and not just glanced at you during temple, I thought you were crazy. Like certifiabley insane. You were this little girl with some big talent, and an actual shot to get out of Lima. I think that's why I was so terrible to you. Throwing slushies at you, calling you names, and anything else a dumb teenage kid can do. I wanted you to feel like a Lima loser, I wanted you to feel like me. But then Glee club happened, and I actually got to know you. I got to know you as this amazing, beautiful, kind, dramatic, and, yes, crazy woman. I was lucky enough to be accepted into your world, and you let me in. You helped me understand why you where all those things, and you also helped me realize that I wasn't my father. That I wasn't a Lima loser, and somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. You were my muse when I couldn't find any music. I promise to love, cherish, protect, and anything else you need me to do. I also promise to make sure everyday of our lives together is a day to remember, and most importantly I promise to love you for eternity because a lifetime isn't long enough to map out the love story that's Puckleberry.''

Pucks heartfelt vows are met by smiles from everyone.

''Noah, when I first met you I was having a slushie thrown in my face, by _you_. You made my life terrible, but I never held that against you. I knew that you had the potential to be the man standing before me today. A man who fell in love with the school's biggest loser, and loved her anyways. A man who is generous, talented, and so amazing that I can't find any words that adequately describe you. When we really got to know each other, and understand each other, we fell in love. It was, and still is, as simple as that. A boy with a broken past, and a girl with big dreams for her future falling in love together. Our past will always be there when we look back, but our future is infinite. I promise to love you always and forever, and to never judge you. I promise that we'll have a long, happy lifetime of romance, love, and each other. I promise you forever.''

Rachel's shorter, but lovely, vows are received by the priest, and he continues on to have the couple exchange their rings.

'' Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Noah Puckerman. You may know kiss the bride.'', the Rabbi says once the rings are firmly in place.

Noah pulls Rachel's face to his for their first kiss as a married couple. The kiss holds all the love they feel for each other, and the promise to uphold the vows they just shared . It's sweet, slow, and perfect.

The loud cheers of their friends finally pulls the newly married couple out of their kiss. They receive all the congratulations with smiles, and Noah's arm firmly attached to Rachel's waist.

P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R P&R

Puck smiles as he takes in the ring of couples dancing on the patio. Dancing on the patio at _his _ wedding reception. He still can't believe how lucky he is. Even after all the shit he put Rachel through she still agreed to date him. Then, six years later when he finally proposed she said yes, and now a year after here they are dancing at their own wedding reception.

Puck holds Rachel tighter in his arms, and she looks up into his eyes. Coffee brown eyes meet green ones as she gives him a look so full of love that he can't seem to find his breath.

''Did you read the inscription on your ring?'', Rachel asks with a wide smile painted on her face.

''No, did you read yours?''

Rachel shakes her head no.

''I know! We can read them at the same time!'', she says, her face lighting up like a child's in a candy store.

They take the rings off and hold them in the palms of their hands. Each stare at the tiny gold band, weighing the promise this ring holds.

''On the count of three.'' Rachel says, ''One.''

''Two.'', Puck supplies

''Three.'' They say simultaneously.

Rachel reads the inscription, and tears up just a little.

''It's perfect.'' Rachel ducks her head feeling a slash of guilt run through her..

Puck tilts her head back up to lock eyes with hers. He can see the guilt swimming in them, but he can't tell why. Did she not want to marry him?

''Hey, what's wrong?'', Puck asks, voicing his concern. He gently wipes the pad of his thumb over a tear that had escaped the prison of her eyes.

''It's just, the inscription. It's perfect, and so meaningful. _My Musical Soul Mate _is the first song you ever wrote for me. My inscription is just so simple.''

Puck reads the inscription on the inside of his ring. _Always & Forever._ The words inscribed on his ring are a hell of a lot more meaningful than just putting the name of the first song he ever wrote for Rachel on her ring. Those two words mean more to him than she could ever know. They mean love, hope, happiness, and so much more. The words promise him that he'll always have _her_, and that's a lot better that anything she could ever give him.

He pulls Rachel to him, and kisses her. Puck kisses her right in the middle of her rant about how her inscription is mediocre and how his is so much better.

''Rach, the inscription is perfect. Trust me.'' Puck says once he's pulled himself away from her lips.

All Rachel can do is nod her head before her lips are pressed eagerly against his. The kiss is full of passion and, like all others, love. They kiss for several moments before they remember that they're not alone. _Yet._

''Hey Rach, we're married.'', he says before he holds her tighter in his arms, and continues dancing, getting lost in her bottomless brown eyes.

**Ok, so there you go. I'm not sure it's very good because I didn't spend a lot of time revising it, but I think it's ok. This is the sequal to Coffee Proposal so if you haven't read that you probably should. I don't have spell check or anything so please ignore grammar mistakes. Oh, and I posted this on 12-12-12 because I feel like this is an important day in history, but that's probably just my messed up brain. Review please oh please. I went back through and changed the word church to temple, and priest to Rabbi. I apologise for my carelessness. Sorry people.  
**


End file.
